Irony
by soreta
Summary: 3rd in the Crazy Life series. How ironic is it that just after Angela finds out she's pregnant that a series of pregnant women turn up dead. Will she be able to make it through her pregnancy alive?
1. A new case

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any suspect, killer, victim, and Sarah I write about in any of my stories.**

A smiley face.

The face joined the many other tests in the trash can, which all had plus signs and smileys, all which said the exact same thing. Angela Montenegro was pregnant. She sat on the edge of the bathtub in shock. Sure, she and Hodgins had been trying very hard to get her pregnant, but it was still a shock when she found out she was. After a few minutes, she shook off her shock and started hopping up and down and squealing in happiness. Hodgins, who just so happened to pass the bedroom door at that moment, rushed into the bathroom, mistaking her squealing for screams.

"Angela! Are you okay?"

He noticed the pregnancy tests and then grabbed Angela's shoulders. "Are you-?"

She smiled and nodded. Hodgins grinned, then pulled her into a bear hug, both the happiest people in the world.

Angela knew about some of the things that happens during pregnancy, like morning sickness, back pains, even the mood swings... but she really didn't care. She told Hodgins while they were taking care of Andy that she wanted a million babies, so let's start with this one. As she hugged her fiancé, she realized how much she loved her life. She knew that Hodgins and her friends would stick with her throughout this pregnancy, though a thought came to mind.

"Hello Dr. Hodgins," Angela imitated Jigsaw from the movie Saw. "I want to play a game."

Hodgins smirked, "What kind of game?"

"I'm curious to know how long it will take for the rest of the team to figure out I'm pregnant."

"Think you could handle keeping it a secret for so long?"

"As long as I have one more person I can trust with my secret, and I have an idea who that one person might be."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Cam, it's Angela."

"What can I do for you?" Then she heard her say, "Eww, I don't like it!"

"I need to talk to Sarah. Is she there?"

"Yeah hang on." There was the sound of Sarah laughing, the ring of a curtain being pushed aside, and Angela almost laughed as she realized that Cam had taken Sarah shopping again.

"Hi Ange!"

"Hey Sweetie. I need someone to help keep a secret from the team. Feel up to it?"

"Cam, I'll be right around the corner. Okay?" Sarah said to Cam and then after a few seconds she replied, "Quick question first. Are you pregnant?"

Angela stood there in complete shock. "How did you know?"

"Morning sickness. I've tried distracting everyone while you did your thing just in case you were and you wanted it to be a secret." She thought for a minute. "Is this the secret you wanted me to keep? If so, I haven't told anyone yet."

Angela laughed, "Actually, yes. I wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to realize it. Think you can keep doing what you have been doing for a while?"

"Of course! It's been kind of fun."

"Hopefully you haven't been telling them insane stories to keep my cover."

"I just told them that you probably either eat something bad or got the bug when me and my friends came over for the huge slumber partly over the weekend. They only think it's been going on for a few days so you should be in the clear with that story."

Angela sighed in relief and smiled at the memory of the slumber party. A group of 8 girls came over with Sarah and they had played about a million games going from twister, to truth or dare, to races in the pool.

"Only Hodgins and you know about this," Angela told her. "The rest of the team can only know if it is a dire emergency. Otherwise, they have to figure out themselves."

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

* * *

--The Next Morning--

"Female, Caucasian, late twenties, around five months pregnant," the facts rolling off Brennan's tongue as she analysed the body on the autopsy table. "Multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen."

Angela thought she was going to be sick as she looked at the body. The morning sickness hadn't helped but this wasn't a skeleton. A skeleton she could handle. This was a human body, flesh still on the bones, though not much, even for two weeks of decomposition.

"The victim might have either been starving herself or being starved by her captor and/or murderer. There's nothing in the esophagus," Cam added.

By the time Cam had begun to carefully cut into the body to get any possible evidence from the fetus, Angela had rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Sarah had spotted her as she came out of Angela's office and rushed after her. She held back her friend's hair as her stomach got rid of the little contents it had and tried to comfort her as Angela began crying. After a few minutes, the crying had come to a stop and Angela looked at Sarah sadly.

"She was pregnant. She never got to really see, hear, or hold her baby. If she was kidnapped, probably not even through ultrasound!" Fresh tears had begun to fall down Angela's face and Sarah hugged her tightly. "What if I end up like that? What if I end up with the same fate?"

Sarah pulled back gently and whispered fiercely, "Don't think like that! You will have that day when your son or daughter comes and you will be able to hear its cries, cradle it, and watch it go to sleep." The next part she said with a small smile, "I wouldn't let any crazy killer get a hold of a best friend and a half-brother or sister of mine and get away with it."

Angela couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Sarah was already protective of her soon to be little sibbling and Angela was only at least a month pregnant, possibly two. Both of them knew that the team would get rid of the murderer and keep each other safe no matter what the costs. Sarah got up and wet a paper towel and began to clean up Angela's face. Once she was done, she looked almost as good as new and Sarah smiled, "Lets go help catch this SOB that killed that poor girl."


	2. Hitting too close to home

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"I've identified the murder weapon," Hodgins called from his station a few days later.

Everyone walked over and saw a dagger on Hodgins computer screen.

He continued, "Its a V-42 combat knife issued to Devil's Brigade Commandos. It has a seven inch blade but the full length is twelve and a half inches. I also noticed that there were cracks in the skull with particulates that could have come from the butt of the knife."

"So," Brennan wondered. "We're looking for a Devil's Brigade Commando with one of these knives?"

"Not necessarily," Hodgins replied. "People have made replicas using much of the same stuff. The murderer could still be anyone. I'll go over the rest of the body for any other particulates that can give us at least a general area."

"Alright," Cam sighed. "Get on it."

"I have the victim's face," Angela said. "I'm was just going to run it through the missing person's files."

She hurried back to her computer and got started. She glanced at the face she had, the face of a beautiful girl. Somehow, the girl seemed familiar. Angela was determined to find out why and help solve the case. Less than five minutes later, she had her answer.

"Victim's name is Hope Chase. Twenty-eight years old. She was two month's pregnant when she went missing over three months ago." She hesitated before adding, "We went to college together. Me, Hope, Charlene, Vivian, Kaitlyn, Amber, Carl and Chris. We were a tight group of friends."

Brennan felt a wave of sadness for her friend, and she gave her a hug. Then the sound of Booth whistling from the entrance to the lab brought them back to the here and now. Booth wasn't alone. Along side him were four FBI lab-techs carrying a dead body up the steps to the platform.

"Another body showed up. Looks like the same cause of death so we might have a serial killer here."

Angela's eyes flashed in pain and anger before closing them for a second. Brennan noticed and quietly asked her, "Can you do this Angela?"

She bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I think so."

Brennan gave her a small smile and then turned to Hodgins, "Analyze the particulates in the wounds and see if we have the same murder weapon."

They pulled back the covering on the body and Angela gasped when she saw the face. There was still enough flesh and skin to see many of the details of it. "Kaitlyn..."  
Angela whispered.

"You know the victim?" Booth asked.

She nodded, "Kaitlyn Holloway. She's twenty-eight as well. I haven't spoken to her or most of the others in about 5 years." Her voice began shake, "I'll go look up her missing person's file and get the information to you."

With that, Angela hurried back to her office. Booth looked at Brennan in confusion, but she just shook her head. It was almost fifteen minutes later, and Angela was still in her office. Hodgins, who had just confirmed that the same murder weapon was used, went in to check on her. Angela was sitting at her desk staring at the screen with tears and mascara streaking down her face. He quickly came up behind her and tried to comfort her.

"She was pregnant too, Jack. Just over a month pregnant."

"Hey, we will get this bastard. Don't doubt it."

She shook her head as she thought about this whole case, and her own fears, "Jack, this psycho has hurt at least two of my friends, and both of them were pregnant. What if he targets me next?"

"Ange," Hodgins sighed, "he won't get you. Not with all of us here keeping an eye on you."

"Ange, do you not believe me when I tell you I won't let some crazy killer touch you?" Sarah's voice came from the door.

Angela smiled and Hodgins laughed, "You know Sarah here is very smart. And she can kick ass." That got laughs from the two girls. "I'd believe her if I were you."

"You have an FBI agent as a good friend, a forensic anthropologist who knows three types of karate as your best friend, and a boss who used to be a cop," Sarah stated. "You will be fine!"

"Alright, alright," Angela surrendered. "Damn hormones. I guess that's one of the things I really really hate about pregnancy. I'm sorry Sarah. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"You are, but I forgive you," Sarah smiled. "Now print out that info and get that to Booth before he comes here to get it himself."

* * *

--Hope Chase's Parent's House--

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Brennan."

"Is this about our daughter, Agent Booth?" Hope's mother, Elizabeth, asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Elizabeth stepped aside and allowed the two of them to come in. "Can I get you guys anything? Water? Lemonade?"

Both of them shook their heads and they took seats at the couch and Elizabeth's husband, Jim, joined them.

"Did you find her?" Jim asked.

Temperance spoke up, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Chase, but Hope is dead. Her body was discovered a few days ago."

Elizabeth began sobbing and Jim began comforting his wife. He asked another question more out of hope and desperation if anything, "Did she suffer?"

Booth shook his head, "She didn't feel a thing." He hesitating before asking, "Did she have a boyfriend?"

Elizabeth nodded, "His name is Mathew Perry. He seems like such a sweet guy."

"Hope was coming over to spend the weekend visiting us," Jim said quietly. "She never arrived. We called Mathew and he had said that she had left safely, but there were no car accidents on any of the roads leading here. It was like she had completely disappeared."

"Is it possible that we can get Mathew's number and address from you?"

Jim nodded and scribbled the information down and handed the paper to Booth. Booth handed him his card, "If you have any more information or questions for us, give us a call."

"Will do," he replied.


	3. Let's go on a picnic

**Disclaimer: Bones still isn't mine.**

Angela was in the diner, deep in thought about the events of the past few days when she was brought back to reality by a familiar voice calling her, "Angela?"

She twirled around and gasped when she saw who it was, "Vivian? No way!"

The girl laughed, "Way. How you been, girl? I've missed you!"

"I've been doing alright; how about you?"

"Never better." Vivian pointed to a guy who was at the counter ordering something, "You see that guy?"

"Yeah." He started coming towards them, and Angela got a better view, "Oh my god! He's hot! You know him?"

Vivian giggled, "He's my boyfriend. Cory!"

Cory sat next to Vivian, kissed her on the cheek, and then turned his attention to Angela, "So this must be the famous Angela Montenegro I've heard so much about."

"You've told him about me?" Angela laughed.

"Of course! How could I not tell my boyfriend about the coolest friend in the whole wide world?"

Angela grinned and Vivian continued, "So who is you're lucky guy?"

"How did you know?"

Vivian laughed, "Well let's see. One- you have the ring. Two- you're pregnant."

Angela stared at her friend in shock. "Okay, the guy and the ring I get how you noticed, but pregnant?! I'm not showing, am I?" her hand flew to her stomach as she asked.

Cory and Vivian laughed. Cory replied for Vivian, "She's been around so many pregnant women in the past five years, she'd have to be a complete idiot not to notice when someone is pregnant."

"Oh," Vivian interrupted them, "I'll tell you who's really hot!"

All of them turned toward the door to see who Vivian was talking about and Angela laughed when she saw who it was. "Booth, Bren! Over here." Then she turned to her friends and whispered frantically, "They're friends of mine, but don't tell them I'm pregnant. I'm seeing how long it'll take before they find out themselves."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Booth and Brennan took a seat next to Angela and Booth asked, "What secret?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if we told you, now would it?" Vivian teased.

Introductions were made and the five of them easily slid into a conversation. "So, you never did answer my question," Vivian smirked. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Angela laughed, "He's name is Jack Hodgins and --"

"Is he hot?" Vivian interrupted.

"Why do girls have to go crazy over 'hot' guys?" Cory asked Booth jokingly.

Vivian punched him lightly, "Hey! Be happy I stuck with you."

"I don't go crazy over hot guys," Brennan mused.

"Maybe, but you definitely go crazy with one of them," Booth teased, his eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Angela turned her attention to Vivian and replied, "I definitely think so."

"Well then, next time we see each other you better have your man with you. I want to meet him." Vivian seemed to hesitate before asking, "Booth, you work for the FBI right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

She bit her lip, "A few of my friends are missing, and I wanted to know if the FBI were still looking for them."

"Hope Chase, and Kaitlyn Holloway?" Brennan asked. When Vivian nodded, she informed her about her friends, "I'm sorry, but we found their bodies earlier this week."

"Killed by the same person?"

Brennan nodded. Vivian turned back to Angela.

"Charlene could be dead too. She went missing four months ago."

Angela stared at her friend in complete horror. Once her mind got a grip on the new information, she asked in a scared whisper, "Was she pregnant?"

She nodded. "If she's still alive, she's about eight months now. Kaitlyn and Hope were pregnant too."

Angela sat back in her seat as grief overcame her, her mind running a million miles an hour. At least three of her friends had been targeted and kidnapped by the killer and now it was definitely a possibility that she was going to be the next victim. She was scared. She knew it, but there was really nothing she could do. Nothing short of disappearing off the face of the earth. She hurt as well. In just one week, she had learned that two of her friends are dead, possibly three. One thing was for sure. The killer was not going to get away with it.

* * *

Hodgins voice came from the doorway of her office awaking a wore out and stressed Angela. She was so stressed that when Hodgins came over next to her to make sure she was ok, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Apparently the dream she was having before he came in wasn't a good one. He sighed. His fiancee needed a break. It wasn't good for her or the baby. He was going to do something about that.

"Angela, there's this place that I know of. It's beautiful, peaceful, granted in the middle of nowhere," Angela gave him a small smile at that statement, "but you need to get away from all of this for a while. This is away too much to deal with in only a week."

She sighed. "You're right. But where is this place exactly?"

"Not telling you til we get there," he smirked playfully. "But we are going to have a picnic."

Her eyes narrowed but she relented, "Fine, as long as you pack plenty of hot salsa." When he gave her a look, she said defiantly, "So I have a craving for salsa; bite me!"

Angela was about to get up to get her stuff when a thought hit her, "Wait, Sarah was supposed to stay with us tonight. Is she coming with us?"

Hodgins shook his head, "Don't worry, I got it all taken care of, and I made sure it wasn't Cam who got her again. I really don't need a sixth closet full of Sarah's new clothes."

Angela couldn't help at laugh. It was true though that Sarah had so many clothes. Guess that goes to show how many days and nights she spent with Cam. Sarah never complained so they weren't going to much either.

An hour later, she and Hodgins had made it through the woods into a clearing carrying two picnic baskets. As Hodgins had told her before, it was beautiful. Flowers of so many different colors were everywhere, land the eaves from the trees were scattered around the clearing were just absolutely breathtaking. They set up their blankets in the middle and Angela quickly started digging into the salsa, refusing anything else that Hodgins offered her. She was also protective of her salsa. He had attempted to take some for his chips but had quickly backed off, laughing as she tried to bite his arm that was reaching for the jar.

After the food, it hadn't been long before the two had fallen asleep. It had begun to grow dark when Angela began to stir. She heard the sound of someone walking, but she just reminded herself that it was Hodgins. They were in the middle of nowhere. Who else could know where they were? She decided to go back to sleep, as she was so comfortable where she was and was unwilling to move. Just before she fell asleep, she felt a slight pain in her upper arm, and then there was no more.


	4. Back in the hospital

**Disclaimer- Still isn't mine.**

Power Rangers, too babish. Pokemon, grew out of that three years ago. Without a Trace, boring. Fox news, also boring. However, before Sarah could change the channel again, the story the reporter was talking about made her stare in complete shock.

"Early this morning, a man by the name Jack Hodgins was found beaten and unconscious. He is currently in critical condition at D.C. General Hospital. Full report will be after the break."

"Dr. Goodman!" Sarah's voice rose in a shriek, and he came running. "Let me know the second this commercial break is over. I have to call the rest of the team."

"Wait, what's going on?"

Sarah ignored him and rushed to the phone. The first number she called was Angela's number but when there was no answer, panic began to arise. She hurried to call the rest of them. Five minutes later, everyone was in front of their TVs, watching the Fox news. "A small group of teenagers had come across a beaten man's body in a clearing while wandering around in the nearby woods. The man was identified as Jack Hodgins. A woman's belongings were also found close to the man's body and were identified as belonging to Angela Montenegro. However, the woman hasn't been found yet and is a possible kidnapping victim. If anyone has any other information, call your local police department immediately.

"Jack Hodgins is currently in critical condition at D.C. General Hospital. We will have hourly updates on the situation."

* * *

After an hour convincing the doctors to let them see Hodgins, they were all standing around his bed waiting for him to wake up. Booth, Cam and Goodman were making a few speculations about the case and Angela.

"Maybe our murderer has Angela," Cam suggested.

"Highly unlikely," Booth replied. "He or she seems to be going for young pregnant women."

"The murderer could have gone after her because she was on the case with us," Goodman said.

Booth shook his head, "But why leave Hodgins?"

"What if our murderer is also a rapist?"

"No, this has to be two separate cases. Angela wasn't pregnant; it would totally be against his M.O.," Booth tried to convince them.

However, Brennan definitely wasn't in the mood to listen to them, "STOP! We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. It's not going to help find Angela!"

"Booth, you're wrong," Sarah spoke quietly. Everyone in the room looked at her. She bit her lip before going on. "She was pregnant. It's entirely possible that our murderer has her."

There was a series of "Oh my god", "No way!" and "Are you sure?" before a doctor came in and told them to keep it down.

"It's true," she said.

"Who else knew?" Brennan asked.

"Just me and Hodgins, as far as I know." Sarah sighed, "I promised to keep it a secret unless it was an emergency. I never thought that the emergency would come this early…"

"Hey, what about her friend Vivian and her boyfriend?" Booth asked. "Angela was talking to them in the diner before we arrived. Maybe she told them something."

Brennan stood up and said, "Alright. Let's go find them then."

* * *

It was dark, cold, and quiet when Angela awoke. At first she still thought she was in the woods with Hodgins, but however, a quick look at her surroundings suggested otherwise. She was in a basement. A few bikes here and there, a washing machine and a dryer up against the wall, boxes were scattered, and she was lying on a not so comfortable mattress. It became apparent fairly quickly that she was not the only person on that mattress.

"Angela, is that you?" the person on the mattress asked quietly. Angela almost laughed as she realized who it was.

"Oh my god. Charlene?" Angela almost hugged her old friend when she saw how large her friend was. "You're still pregnant!"

She placed a hand on her belly and gave her a soft smile, "It's practically a miracle we are still here, alive."

"How bad is it here?" Angela asked her.

"As long as we are quiet we'll be left unharmed," she replied quietly. "He'll give us food, water, books, just about anything." She sighed at that point. "If only Kaitlyn and Hope listened to me, they might still be here too."

Angela bit her lip, then comforted her friend, "We are going to make it out of here alive, no matter what. We will be ok."

She knew that there was little her friends could have done to help her out in the woods, but she knew for a definite fact that they would be doing absolutely everything in their powers to help her and Charlene out of this place.


	5. A TV?

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

"Angela's missing?! You've got to be kidding me!" Vivian sat in the interrogation room, crying.

Booth glanced at the two-way mirror where he knew Brennan was. She had refused to go in there, and he could tell that she was in there alone. He knew that she never wanted anyone to see her emotions and accepted it even though he had done many attempts to get her to open up to him. He turned back to Vivian and continued to ask her questions.

"Did you and your friends have any common enemies?"

"We were one of those groups of people that everyone liked. Except for one person." Vivian wiped at her eyes. "His name was Nick Cartman and he hated everyone. If he could squeeze the time in to say a few insulting words to some unlucky person, he would do it."

"Did he go to the same college as you?"

She nodded, "Same elementary school, middle school, high school, college. Hell, he even got the same job as us when we were in high school."

Booth gave her a small smile and said comfortingly, "Thanks for the information. We'll keep in contact with you."

He got up and left the room, Brennan sat waiting outside, her eyes slightly red. Booth put a hand on her shoulder and asked knowing full well what the answer was going to be, "Diner, Wong Fu's, or lab and order Thai food?"

She couldn't help but give him a small smile. "Make sure you order that extra Mee krob."

* * *

She sat there in the lounge picking at her food as Booth glanced worryingly at her. "You okay?"

"What is your gut telling you?"

"That something is up with you."

Brennan shook her head and tears began filling her eyes, "Booth… I'm worried about Hodgins, Angela, the case. Everything!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Booth came around the table and tried to comfort her, "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll save Angela, we'll solve the case, and Hodgins will get better soon!"

Just then Brennan's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Brennan… Sarah?... Okay, I'll be right there."

"Is it about Hodgins?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and grinned, "Why is it that you're always right about these kinds of things?"

"I just am, Bones. I just am."

* * *

"These books are totally boring," Angela growled.

Charlene chuckled, "You've only looked at them for five seconds." She glanced at her watch, "You know, he'll be down here in fifteen minutes. You can ask him to get you some better books or whatever else you might want."

"What I want is to get out of here."

"Hope and Kaitlyn tried everything to get out. The windows and doors are bolted from the outside. We've tried to break the windows, but as you can see, I'm still here so, you know how that turned out. Hope tried to escape out the basement door when he came down here to give us some food," Charlene sighed.

"I don't give a damn how nice this dude is, but when Booth solves this case and saves us, I hope he fries the guy like there's no tomorrow."

"Who's Booth? Your boyfriend?"

Angela laughed, "Nah, my boyfriend's name is Jack Hodgins. Booth is my best friend's boyfriend."

Charlene smiled, then frowned, "Do you really think they'll save us?"

"Knowing them, they'll do all they can. My team is like a family now. You know that saying from Lilo and Stitch?"

"O'hana means family," Charlene started.

They continued the saying together, "Family means nobody get's left behind or forgotten."

"I love that movie," Angela sighed.

"I do too."

After a moment Angela asked, "You think he'll let us have a T.V.?"

Before Charlene could answer, they heard the sound of the door opening and saw a masked man come down with a few plates. "How are you two this evening?"

"Apparently bored," Charlene commented as she glanced at Angela.

He laughed, "What do you want this time?"

"A T.V.?"

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed. Then he turned to Angela, "Are you allergic to anything?"

She shook her head and he smiled, "Good. Hope you like spaghetti then. I'll see you both in the morning."

He set the two plates in front of the girls and went back up stairs.

"Wow, you're right. He is kind of nice."

They laughed as they dug into their food.

* * *

"Doctors said you can be released tomorrow."

Hodgins grinned as he dug into his pudding, "Great, I can finally get out of this place!" He frowned as he noticed Angela was nowhere to be seen, "Where is she?"

Their faces told him all he needed to know.


	6. Perfect timing Or is it?

**Disclaimer: I own my coffee, my computer, my cds. Wait, Bones ain't on the list. Guess that isn't mine.**

Sarah was at the lab early morning after arriving with Brennan. She sat on a chair on the platform placing the bones of a skeleton of a limbo case anatomically. While reaching for a metacarpal, she noticed a stack of clothes she recognized as Hodgins from when he was beaten. She glanced toward Brennan's office to make sure she was still in there, and sighed in relief when she was still there. Carefully, she took the clothes and brought them over to Hodgins station. She had watched him do this so many times, and had learned how to find exactly what she was looking for.

She took a pair of tweezers and gently tugged a small particulate out of the clothing. After analyzing it, she looked it up on Hodgins's computer and saw it was from the same place. After a few more minutes of this cycle, she finally found something useful. Pollen, and from the looks of it, many different kinds, and many that weren't from the woods were Hodgins was found. After a minute of searching, she finally knew where their murderer lived, as long as Sarah wasn't wrong.

"Having fun?" a voice behind her asked.

Sarah screamed for half a second and spun around to see Hodgins behind her, fresh out of the hospital.

"What did you find?" he asked, suddenly curious.

She turned back to his computer and told him, "I found pollen on your clothes that appear to have come from flowers from a shop in Westernport, Maryland. Wesley Berry Flowers. Our murderer might work there or someone close to them does."

He double checked her work and grinned when he realized she was right. "Great job, Sarah. Now to go inform Dr. Brennan and Booth." He walked a few feet away and then turned back. "Dr. Brennan in her office?"

Sarah giggled, "Yeah, I think so."

He nodded and hurried off.

Brennan had immediately called Booth when she got the information from Hodgins and Sarah, and now, both of them were in the interrogation room, questioning Nick Cartman.

"Do you have any connection to Westernport?" Booth asked the man.

"Yeah, I live there," he nodded, with attitude. It was to be suspected if Vivian was telling the truth about him.

"What about Wesley Berry flowers?"

He shook his head, "Why the hell would I work in a flower shop? That's a girls job."

Booth was getting tired of this, "Do you know anyone who works there?"

"That girl, Vivian. She thinks she isn't girly enough because she can't get pregnant so she works at that place. If I was Cory, I would have dumped her ages ago."

If it wasn't the fact they heard the word pregnant they would have just passed it off as one of his insults. If Vivian couldn't become pregnant then...

"Come on Bones," he pulled her arm towards the door.

However, she resisted, "Wait. If you were Cory, why would you dump her?"

Nick laughed, "That guy is obsessed with kids! I'd consider it a surprise he hasn't dumped her for that reason alone."

Brennan's eyes narrowed at Nick and then she turned to Booth, "Let's go."

"So, who do you think it is?" Booth asked on the drive to Westernport. They had a warrant to search Cory and Vivian's home and unfortunately, this was a pretty long drive.

"If I had to choose, I would say Cory, if they both aren't involved," she replied. "Why?"

"Just making conversation. But why Cory?"

"Booth..."

He gave her a pleading gaze for a second before turning back to the road, "Come on, Bones. Please humor me."

She rolled her eyes. "Nick said he was obsessed with kids. If Vivian couldn't have kids, logically, Cory would leave her for someone who could have children."

"Vivian could be jealous about all her friends being pregnant and kidnapped them all."

"Why kidnap them if you're jealous? Hell, why would anyone kidnap their friends just for being pregnant."

He sighed, "You're right. Besides, I seriously doubt she is tough enough to beat Hodgins like someone did."

The two were silent once again. Fourty-five more minutes to go until they arrived.

"Do you think we'll find Angela?" Brennan asked softly.

Booth gave her a small smile. "Of course we'll find her! Hopefully we'll find Charlene too."

Eventually, they made it, however no one was home. Booth was just about to break down the door when Brennan lifted the mat and produced the key from underneath of it. Carefully and quietly, they made their way through the house. After a few minutes of wandering around the place, they heard a car pull up outside and Cory came inside. The group stared at each other in shock before Cory finally asked, "What are you doing here?

Booth showed him a warant, "It's a warant to search your place. See, we have evidence that links you and Vivian to the kidnapping of 4 girls."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cory backed up. "We aren't involved in anything like that."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about then, right?" Brennan replied.

Just after she stepped on a squeaky floorboard, they heard a familiar voice scream, "Someone help us!"

Booth and Brennan whirled to face Cory who looked towards a door in fear. Brennan walked over towards the door and walked downstairs into the basement. Booth was about to put cuffs on Cory when he heard her scream his name.


	7. Lifethreatening complications

**Disclaimer: If I owned bones, would I be writing fanfiction? I think not.**

--The previous night--

Angela and Charlene were talking about things they did in the past together when Cory came down. They still didn't know who he was but they knew that their lives hung in the balance of his hand. He had the TV the two had asked for and a box. He saw their questioning glances and informed them, "I have to go away for a while and I won't be back until tomorrow evening, so this should be enough food to last until then."

And that's how they had no help whatsoever when Charlene went into labor and had some serious complications. Her water had broken, she had been in labor for almost 24 hours, had a horrible fever, and was coughing up blood. The baby was still in the same position within the uterus, and Angela had a sinking feeling that the baby was stuck. Angela, though she seemed calm on the outside, was no where near calm on the inside. She knew that things were getting worse the longer they were left here, but she did her best to keep her friend hydrated and calm. Her throat and wrists were sore from the yelling and pounding on the door for help many hours previously. Now, everything was silent, with exception to Charlene's erratic, heavy breathing.

As it began to grow dark, she thought she heard voices, but it wasn't confirmed until she heard a floorboard squeak from above them. Immediately, she tried to call for help but her voice croaked. Angela took a quick swig from a water bottle and then tried again. This time it worked. There was the sound of a key turning in a lock and the door opened to reveal her best friend, Brennan. Without a word, she pulled her over to Charlene and Brennan gasped when she saw the blood.

She called for Booth and then pulled out her phone to call 911, then once she told them the address, handed the phone to Angela, who knew what symptoms she was showing. Booth and Cory arrived downstairs, and they both were shocked by the sight in front of them.

Angela hung up after a few minutes and immediately informed them, "They think she has a serious case of Chorioamnionitis and is developing an embolus in the lung."

Booth gave her a sharp glance, "Can you squints talk like a normal person for once?"

Brennan cut in, "It means she has an infection in the uterus that is life-threatening for her and the baby, and the embolus is a blood clot and if it grows larger, can kill her as well. It's extremely serious."

Angela collasped to her friend's side and continued to comfort her in any way possible. Charlene wasn't listening to what they were saying. Instead she was hoping, demanding, praying that her baby would be fine. After what seemed to be an eternity, the EMTs and backup finally arrived. The backup took Cory while the EMTs quickly swept Charlene off into the abulance and started giving her antibiotics as they hurried off. On their way down the driveway, they past another car. Vivian's car.

Once at a stop in front of the house, she hurried out and saw Booth and Brennan. "What's going on here? Is cory okay?"

Booth crossed his arms and replied, "We have evidence linking him to the kidnapping of four of your friends."

Vivian was taken aback. Her boyfriend had kidnapped some of her closest friends? Why? Then she remembered the ambulance. "What was the ambulance doing--" but suddenly, she knew why. "Are they okay?"

Brennan placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Angela is okay as far as we know. Charlene, however, isn't doing that well."

Vivian fell back to the side of her car and tried to process all that was going on. However, she wasn't able to for very long, due to Angela running over to them.

"The EMTs said I should be okay but I need to go to the hospital to get checked up." Without missing a beat, Angela turned and saw Vivian and ran to give her a hug, finally able to try to calm down and enjoy seeing her friends again. Nevertheless, Charlene still was on her mind, and she could only hope that she was going to be okay.

--Several hours later--

Booth, Sarah, Vivian, and all the squints were sitting in the waiting room, doing just as the room was meant for. Waiting. Waiting for information, waiting for the cries of the baby, and waiting for the tension and nervousness to go away. When a doctor came out of her room, immediately they all stood up, hoping for some information.

Thankfully, their wish came true, "While Ms. Jones is responding to the antibiotics, the anticoagulants have been able to prevent the larger emobolus from forming in the lung. The infant is in deep transverse arrest and we are currently performing a c-section."

Angela interrupted him, "Are they going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed, "The infant is likely to make it, however, it is unlikely for Ms. Jones to make it unless the anticoagulants can stop the clot."


	8. Our kid won't be a squint!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones.**

Several hours later, most of the team had left the hospital when they heard the good news that Charlene had made it through the c-section and the anticoagulants had finally begun to work. Angela, Vivian, and Brennan had stayed at the hospital to make sure Charlene would be okay. The kids were asleep on the couches and chairs scattered around the lab. Hodgins and Zach were racing their beetles silently, as it was just something to do to pass the time. Cam and Goodman were working on their work, and Booth was eating Thai food at Brennan's desk. When Angela and Brennan finally came back, the team had all immediately found themselves up on the platform waiting for the news.

Angela smiled, "The doctor says she's doing a lot better. They want to keep her in the hospital for another week just as a precaution, but they're certain she's going to make it."

There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the group and Cam asked, "So, what about the baby?"

"She has the cutest little boy I've ever seen!" Angela giggled.

"Hey," Brennan cried, "what about Andy?"

"Aww, okay, I guess Andy was cuter, but still, you have to admit Davonte is super cute."

"Let me guess," Booth cut in, "Davonte is Charlene's new kid?"

Angela nodded, "She loves names that aren't common. She and I came up with a few names I wanted to share with Hodgins."

They all leaned forward, eager to hear. She smiled, "What do you think of Atheormis for a boy or Evangeline for girl?"

Hodgins placed a loving hand on her stomach and grinned. "I think those names are perfect."

The rest of them agreed. Angela hugged her friends however, she pulled back when she saw something crawling across the platform floor towards them. She squeaked and backed up onto a chair, bringing her feet up above the ground.

"Okay, our kid HAS to be normal. I love you, Jack, but the bugs..."

"Angela," Booth shook his head as he laughed, "I tried to stop my kid from wanting to become a squint, but these guys corrupted him into wanting to become a squint. You'd need to find some way to keep the kid away from them to stop it from happening."

"Hey!" Brennan laughed.

"You're the one that started it," Booth teased her. "You got him to like you and you didn't even have to say a word that first time he met you!"

She gasped, "It's hard to believe someone could like you if they don't know you."

"Better believe it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Brennan laughed at him, "HAH! Got you!"

"Wait a second. How do you know that trick?"

Angela shook her head. While somethings changed, many others never changed. Her friends were the perfect example.


End file.
